The present technique relates generally to imaging systems, such as medical diagnostic imaging systems. In particular, the present technique provides an efficient system and method for custom configuration of imaging systems based on customer feedback and expertise.
Imaging systems are often used to acquire and process particular types and views of subject matter, such as different views of anatomies in medical diagnostic imaging. For example, each imaging system may be customized to acquire images having a specific appearance or style to accentuate a desired aspect of the subject matter. Each customer also may have different image style preferences, such as different preferences of image contrast, brightness, edge characteristics, resolution, color depth, intensity, and various other image characteristics. If the imaging system produces a video stream, then the customer also may have a variety of image style preferences relating to the video stream, including audio characteristics. Imaging systems generally have a large number of parameters, such as image acquisition and processing parameters, which may be modified to alter the look and quality of the image. Although some of these parameters may be transparent to the user/customer, these parameters are used to customize or tailor the look and quality of the image to the preferences of the customer. Accordingly, the wide variety of imaging applications and customer preferences necessitates considerable customization of each individual imaging system to ensure the desired appearance/style of the images.
The need for customization is particularly apparent in medical diagnostic and imaging systems, which include a number of different modalities. These modalities include computed tomography (CT) systems, x-ray systems (including both conventional and digital or digitized imaging systems), magnetic resonance (MR) systems, positron emission tomography (PET) systems, ultrasound systems, nuclear medicine systems, and so forth. The foregoing imaging systems are invaluable instruments for identifying, diagnosing and treating physical conditions to reduce the need for surgical diagnostic intervention. In many instances, these modalities complement one another and offer the physician a range of techniques for imaging particular types of bones, soft tissue, organs, physiological systems, and so forth. However, each application and system may require different image acquisition and/or processing parameters to accentuate the desired subject matter for diagnosis. Each customer also may have particular preferences for the general appearance or style of the images in each medical diagnostic area, such as different anatomical areas.
In digital x-ray imaging, image processing is generally customized for a particular customer through a lengthy and iterative process involving significant use of trial and error. The image processing parameters for each image view are modified and verified through repeated site visits to ensure customer satisfaction. The foregoing process is repeated for all anatomical views. For example, the customization of a digital x-ray system may involve over 137 iterations of the foregoing process to accommodate the over 137 anatomical views typically produced by the digital x-ray system. In addition to each site having different individual image preferences due to varying clinical focuses/practices, parameters used at one site are not necessarily applicable at another site due to differences in image review workflow (e.g., printed film versus PACS station) and equipment (e.g., different film types, monitors, etc.). As a result, the customization process has to be repeated for every site, yet the experience gained by the person performing the customization at one site does not necessarily carry over to other sites.
Accordingly, a technique is needed for efficiently customizing an imaging system to produce images having the image styles expected for each image type/view.